A Thousand Years: Peddie
by nickishea
Summary: When the gang heads to anubis university evil arises once again. a man that wants to rule the world and live forever has taken over the university trying to kidnap sibuna. Eddie goes out to fight as the leader of the army against him and his insisting that no one else follows. Can peddie survive separated for a year and will eddie and sibuna even survive!
1. Chapter 1: On our way

Eddies pov

We were all in the limousine heading to Anubis University. Nina and Amber were back and luckily alfie and willow broke up over the summer so it wasnt weird when alfie got back together with amber. We were all in the car and patricia was in my arms joy was in jeromes alfie and amber were kissing and nina was on fabians lap and they were kissing i guess it makes sense since they havent seen each other in a while i looked over at patricia, would you like to join them i said joking and laughing i guess she didnt pick that up because she suddenly started kissing me. i smiled and laughed. mara and kt were laughing and willow was making sock puppets. we all looked at her and laughed. I put my arm around Patricia pulling her closer to me and letting her head lay on my shoulder. she smiled and kissed me again i kissed back and smiled. we were all so happy, except for some reason i still felt like something was wrong probably because we're going to another anubis related place and there will be a lot of mysteries but it'll probably be fine. oh ya i forgot to tell you my dad made sure that we all had the same roommates as last time and are in the same dorm all close to each other im pretty sure we're in a straight line of rooms that are all ours. oh ya and for some reason he put my at one end and patricia on the other, nothing suspicious about that. i said laughing everybody else started laughing too. I have to have a talk with me dad that im not a 10 year old with a girlfriend. i said. then act like it. said jerome. says you. i said. we all laughed again. Hey you know i think it's the fact that you arent 10 that scares him about you having your girlfriend right next door. said fabian. We all laughed at eddie and patricias blushing faces. You bad people. said joy laughing. we all laughed again, then willow made her sock puppets kiss and we all laughed again. maybe this will be a good year. i thought


	2. Chapter 2: Anubis University

Disclaimer: I don't own hoa! WAHHHH! so sad!

Patricias pov

EEEEEK! We're here! Amber screeched. …. Thanks ambs for that earsplitting sound. I said as she looked down and slightly smiled. We walked around campus with the guy giving us the tour and that rest of the gang. There were other kids with us but they aren't important… except for that guys he's kinda cute. I thought not realizing I was staring eddie hit me and glared at the guy even though he didn't even notice the two of us. When the tour was over we all headed to our rooms and got ready for our sleepover, that's right we were having a sleepover because it was our first day here, and yes the boys were coming to. We were all in nina and ambers room and we were all in our pj's watching Glee episodes the boys weren't too happy about that. ( I do not own glee or the characters and whatever)

In case your wondering the room set ups:

Room 1 at the end of the hall – eddie and Fabian

Room 2 – alfie and Jerome

Room 3- nina and amber

Room 4 – mara and willow

Room 5 – joy and patricia

Room 6 – kt and Lindsey ( girl she met over summer knows about sibuna is now in it and all that crap)

Fabians pov

Can we change it please… please! I said to nina giving her puppy dog eyes while twirling her hair. As much as I like that… NO! they're about to sing the next song. All of sudden all the girls stood up and started singing and dancing like the people on tv, they were all singing toxic by Britney spears a very sexy song for them to sing and dance to. Well im suddenly enjoying this. Eddie said while staring at patricia the other boys were doing the same with their girlfriends. I have to admit this is nice. i said staring up at nina. Eddie smirked as he started making out with patricia. We love you guys but… GET A ROOM! Amber screamed. We all laughed and nodded. The two of them shrugged and eddie sat back down watching them all dance.

Sorry this is kinda boring now but I've got to sort of get into all the new characters and stuff like you still haven't met Lindsey because she wasn't at the sleepover she was actually with her boyfriend Daniel just fyi I promise you'll meet her next chapter.


End file.
